Hands On You
by n.logan
Summary: This is an Adam Ruzek and OC fic. I love Ruzek, but don't really like him with Burgess. I think he needs someone more playful, so this is who I think he should be with. The story is set in Chicago in the future. This is my first fic, so opinions are welcome, but please be nice. Also, these chapters contain extremely racy content, so please, no one under 18. Otherwise, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

They had been staring at each other all night.

He was wearing jeans and a tee and she was wearing a white tank top and an old pair of cut off jeans that showed off her long lean legs and firm ass perfectly.

He finally walked up to her and they started talking. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

After a little while, he led her upstairs, and when no one was looking he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty hallway.

He pinned her against the wall.

"You look so hot," he whispered as he ran his hands all over her body and kissed her neck.

She looked back at him seemingly daring him to go further.

He slid his hand into her jeans and slipped two fingers into her pussy.

She let out a gasp. He watched her pull her body away from him in shock, but there was nowhere for her to go. He had her tightly against the wall.

Her face told him all he wanted to know. She was so distracted by the pleasure she was feeling that she didn't even have the ability to fully understand what he was doing to her.

Once she finally realized what was happening, she looked up at him in shock and laughed, "Hey, that's not fair."

Her boyfriend always knew how to turn her on. She just didn't think he would try this here, in the hallway.

He smirked back at her, watching her buck against his fingers as he continued to move them in and out of her.

He loved watching her respond to him.

"Does that feel good?" he asked her.

She nodded, moaning into his mouth as he kissed her.

"Am I going to have to fuck you right here?" he asked her.

She moaned again.

She was trying hard to resist him, but she knew if he went any further, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, contemplating his next move.

She seized her opportunity.

She whispered in his ear, "If you're going to fuck me here, I'm going to have to have a couple of shots first."

He smirked back at her.

He knew her well enough that he would never actually fuck her in public, but he knew it turned her on to have him act like he would.

She kissed him one last time and then walked away to do shots with her girlfriends. Once he had finished watching her walk away, he went back to the party to see who else he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked over to the beautiful girl sitting at the bar with a beer in her hand talking to friends. She was facing away from him, but he recognized her immediately.

"Hey, Lauren", he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tight, and kissing her softly on the side of her head.

She turned around and looked up into his face and smiled.

"Hey, Adam. It's so good to see you."

He smiled back at her, gave her another squeeze and talked to her for awhile. He also chatted with a couple of the people around her, mostly friends of his from school, including Lauren's husband, David.

Lauren, David and Adam had all attended the University of Chicago together. Lauren and Adam had met their freshman year; they lived in the same dorm.

While Lauren and Adam had seen each other in passing, they didn't really get to know each other until later in the school year.

Lauren had started dating Kyle, a brother at Delta Phi, at the end of their first month. She spent a lot of time with him at his fraternity house, so Adam didn't see her at the dorm all that often.

That December, Lauren and Kyle had come back to her dorm after a party and Kyle had started pressuring her. When she refused, the situation escalated quickly.

Adam was coming home from a late night study session at the library when he heard Lauren's screams. He remembered running all the way up the stairs to find Kyle trying to shove Lauren backwards, kicking and screaming, into her room.

Adam quickly intervened. He grabbed Kyle's jacket and pulled him off of Lauren, positioning his body in front of her to protect her and then threw a hard right hook at Kyle's jaw before telling him to get the hell out of there.

After Kyle had left, Adam had turned around to face Lauren, who looked as if her legs were about to give out from underneath her. He quickly closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled her head into his chest and breathed into her, "I'm so sorry", as tears began to stream down her face.

He wasn't sure if Kyle would dare come back, but he didn't want to risk it, so he gently nudged her past her door and into her room, closing the door behind them holding her tightly as she sobbed. Brushing her hair with his lips, he whispered "You're safe now."

The next morning, when she woke up, she had found him asleep on her floor. As she sat up, she had recalled the events from the night before. She remembered how scared she had been that Kyle would come back, but she knew Adam had already done more than enough for her, so after she managed to control her sobs, she had told Adam that he could go home.

He had looked down at her, one hand on the back of her head, the other caressing her cheek as he wiped the still falling tears away with his thumb, immediately recognizing the fear in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere", he told her.

She had smiled, giving him an appreciative nod and then crawled into bed. She had cried herself to sleep, yet there he was, on her floor in the morning.

When she came back from winter break, Kyle had come to her dorm room and tried to attack her again. Adam had let her spend the night in his room. She had slept in Adam's room for the next couple of weeks too until Kyle had been expelled from school.

During that time, Lauren and Adam had quickly bonded. They actually had a lot in common: they both had lost someone close to them when they were young, they hated musicals and they both had a love for old school rap.

During their junior year, Adam had met David in one of his classes. He became good friends with him, introduced him to Lauren and the rest as they say is history. Lauren and David had gotten married two years ago and Adam had been David's best man.

Since Noelle and Adam had gotten together, the couple had spent a lot of time with Lauren and David, who were happy to have another couple to hang out with. Adam knew Lauren was glad to have another girl in the group again too. It had been six years since Adam had dated anyone seriously; the last girl he had dated was Kate, who he had dated for almost 4 years.

After saying a brief hello to everyone he recognized, he bent down and whispered to Lauren, "Hey, have you seen my girl?"

He was a man on a mission.

She smiled back at him as she pointed towards the center of the dance floor.

Adam looked where she was pointing and saw her, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people, hands in the air, dancing without a care in the world.

Of course she was, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

She was definitely the most beautiful girl there, but it was her fearlessness, her love of life that made him love her. And she didn't even know what she was doing. She was just being herself and that only made him love her more.

Adam looked back at Lauren and she gave him a knowing smirk, which he returned and then preceded to make his way onto the dance floor to find his girl.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam finally got close enough to the center of the dance floor, he stopped in his tracks. There she was, completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Damn", he muttered under his breath, as he looked his girl up and down.

She was dancing with her back up against another girl. Her hips rocked as she continued to grind them down into the girl behind her, clearly enjoying herself.

The girl wrapped her arms around Noelle's chest as one of Noelle's arms shot into the air, both of them swaying to the music.

They continued this for a few more seconds, until she looked up and saw him watching her. She smiled and he smiled back.

Adam watched her dance for a little bit longer and then he walked over to her. She reached out to grab the hem of his shirt with a smirk telling him she knew exactly what she was doing and pulled him towards her, unraveling herself from the girl behind her.

He ran his hands down her sides and placed them on her hips as they began to move to the music.

He knowingly looked down at her and laughed, "So, how many shots did you have?"

She looked up at him and put two fingers in the air.

"Really?" he questioned.

She looked down and guiltily put another finger in the air.

"That's a lot," he laughed, looking down at her small frame and smiling. He wrapped his arms all the way around her to stabilize her. He knew she could handle it, she just usually didn't drink that much.

They continued to dance and their movements became more and more intense.

He was getting so aroused and he knew she knew what she was doing to him.

He couldn't continue this way, he had to do something, so he moved his hands down her body until one of them landed on the top of her jeans, his fingers curled underneath them, tugging them away from her body.

She smirked, challenging him to continue.

In one swift motion, he slipped his hand into her jeans. She gasped as he started rubbing her pussy.

He had caught her off guard. She didn't think he really would have done that with so many people around them. They were alone in the hallway before. That was different.

Anyone could see them now. What was he thinking? She let him rub her a little bit more and then pulled his hand out of her jeans. If this is how he was playing, she could play too.

She turned herself around and started to rub her ass against his dick in circular motions, coming down hard with each turn.

In no time at all, he had grabbed her shoulders, flipped her around and whispered urgently in her ear, "If you don't stop doing that, I'm going to fuck you right here on this dance floor."

She gave him a little satisfied smile. That was exactly what she wanted. Well, not exactly. She wanted him to want her though.

She ran her hands over his pants and he moaned into her ear.

She did it a couple of more times, but he couldn't take it any more. She had been turning him on all night and he had been horny as hell before they had even gotten to this party.

He grabbed her and pulled her tight to him and whispered, "That's it, I'm taking you home."

She looked up at him disappointedly, thinking he was putting an end to the fun.

He looked back at her confused and then whispered in her ear again.

"I'm taking you home, so I can fuck the shit out of your pussy."

She moaned into his body and he smiled devilishly. After all the games, she was finally going to be his.

She had to get her stuff from one of the rooms upstairs before they could leave, so they agreed he would say goodbye to their friends and then they would meet at the car.

As she started to walk away, he surprised her by grabbing her hand, dragging her to him one more time, pushing his thigh between her legs, slipping his hand under her shirt, and kissing her passionately, his tongue pushing into her mouth while his other hand slid over her ass.

"I'll see you at the car," he smirked.

All she could manage to let out was a small moan to accompany her nod. Her cheeks were flushed and she was overwhelmed with desire. She couldn't make out words, let alone full sentences. He had her and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam went over to the bar to say goodbye and saw David ordering another drink. He tapped him on the shoulder and let him know that he was going to take Noelle home.

David gave him a knowing look and Adam told him to say goodbye to Lauren for him.

They shook hands and then Adam walked out to his car.

When Adam got to the parking lot, he saw Noelle leaning up against the passenger side looking hot as ever. And she damn sure knew it.

Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought it was going to be. She obviously needed him, but she could hold out longer than he could. She definitely had more stamina than him.

When he made his way over to her she bit down on her bottom lip and he stopped in front of her and smiled.

"I've been waiting," she breathed.

"I tried to get out of there as fast as I could," he replied.

She looked at him unconvinced.

"Trust me," he smirked, his eyes grazing over her body.

"Well, I was thinking...I might go home with that girl in there instead. She got me really wet earlier."

He had to steady himself against his truck. For such a sweet girl, she sure had a dirty mouth.

"I can only imagine what she could do if she got me alone." She looked mischievously up at him through her eyelashes.

God damn, she knew how to get him going. Even though he knew she would never actually go home with another girl, watching her lust after another girl getting her off was almost too hot for him to handle.

He slammed her into the side of the car and kissed her hard. Then he pulled her away from the side of the car, opened the passenger door and slid her up into the passenger seat.

She looked down at him appreciatively. She was his. All she wanted was for him to show her.

And he sure did.

He closed her door, hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands gripped her hips as he kissed her, pushing her past his front door and into the entryway of his house.

He wasn't wasting any more time.

As he led her down the hallway toward his bedroom, he pinned her against the wall and slammed his pelvis into her. His ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, his tongue diving deeper with each kiss.

He continued kissing her, his lips moving down her neck to her shoulder. He pulled her shirt down off of her shoulder and then made his way to her collarbone. After a little while, he stopped kissing her and leaned back to look at her. He stood there breathing deeply, his hands on her hips, looking at her, her clothes plastered to her soaking wet body. They had been caught in a rainstorm on the way back to his house and she looked so damn hot in that white tee.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he peeled her shirt off of her, dropping it on the floor and moved his hands to the button on her jeans, undoing it, pulling down the zipper and helping her get out of them.

He then continued to lead her down the hallway.

Once they got to his bedroom he sat her down on his bed and went to take off his own clothes.

He grabbed the bottom of his wet shirt and lifted it off of his chest and over his head, discarding it on the floor. His chest and arms were still wet from the rain.

Next, he undid his jeans and pulled them off of him.

She smiled at him, watching every moment. He was so sexy.

He smirked at her.

"You like this?" he said as he walked over to the bed and positioned himself on top of her, running his hands over her mostly naked body and kissing her neck as she moaned.

He slipped his hand behind her and undid her bra, pulling it off of her and tossing it to the ground.

He then grabbed her hip with one hand and with the other hand still under her back shifted her up onto the bed.

He groaned watching her tits bounce as he dragged her toward his headboard.

He moved his knee in between her legs and lowered himself down onto her, effectively pinning her to the bed.

He used his hands to roam her body.

Then he hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled them off of her.

He pushed her legs open and groaned, looking at her lying there exposed and so wet for him.

She looked up at him wide-eyed.

He slipped a finger into her and started to move it inside of her.

She whimpered.

He quickly slipped another finger into her and then started massaging her clit with his thumb.

She started squirming against him and he had to hold her down with his arm.

After a while, he knew she was about to cum so he looked down at her and whispered, "That's it, baby. Cum for me."

She did. Her hips pushed up into his hands and her whole body began to shake.

He kissed her as she fell back down and he smiled down at her as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

He kissed her and kept running his hands over the rest of her body for a little bit and when he felt she was ready, he pulled his boxers off, grabbed a condom, rolled it on and slipped his hand back down between her legs.

She looked up at him with anticipation.

He parted her lips with his hand and eased himself into her watching her expression as he did so. He had been waiting all night for this.

She bit down on her lip as she closed her eyes and let out a little moan.

He continued to push into her making her moan even louder.

She felt so unbelievably good.

Once he finally got all the way into her he started moving his hips up and down against her.

They had just started to get into a rhythm when she pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him.

It was her turn to get him moaning.

She straddled him, sitting on his lap.

She smiled as she grabbed his cock and led it to her entrance.

As she lowered herself down onto him, she placed one hand on Adam's shoulder to steady herself and and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Looking at her he was afraid he might lose it.

She started moving her little body up and down, impaling herself over and over again on his cock, her tits bouncing up and down.

She looked so hot bouncing up and down on him.

He was certainly enjoying watching her, but he had plans of his own for her. He growled into her chest and took hold of her flipping her onto her back.

She smiled at him.

He set his cock at her entrance, gently stretching her lips a part, teasing her.

She moaned and he looked down at her and groaned. She was so sexy.

"What do you want," he asked her.

"Your cock," she whispered.

"Where do you want it?"

She looked up at him and bit down on her bottom lip looking at her wet pussy.

He wasn't going to give it to her that easy.

"Where do you want it?" he asked her again, this time leaning into her and kissing her neck.

"My pussy," she quietly moaned. Kissing her neck always got her going. He had learned that early.

"Wait, so what do you want me to do?" he teased her, looking down at her and feigning confusion.

He pushed down again at her entrance and she tried to push up against him, but he was holding her down so she couldn't pull him inside of her.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I want you to fuck my pussy with your cock. Now."

That was all he needed to hear and he immediately began pushing into her. Then, all at once he slammed the rest of the way into her. She screamed.

He began to pick up the pace and began to move in and out of her.

She threw her head back and started moaning loudly. He loved that he could do this to her.

After a while, he could see she was getting close so he reached down and started playing with her clit.

Not long after, she cried out.

"Adam, I'm cumming!"

He could feel her walls start to clench around him.

"Adam," she gasped, frantically looking for relief.

He continued pumping his cock into her, trying to keep her aroused through her orgasm. Usually he would have stopped once she had come, but tonight he was on a mission. Tonight, he wanted to give her a serial multiple orgasm, which was several orgasms within seconds of one other, something she had never had.

So, after her first orgasm, he quickly flipped her over and with one arm around her stomach, he pistoned into her from behind without removing himself from inside of her. He grabbed her hand and put it underneath his on the bed in front of her.

"That's it" he said encouragingly.

"Baby, you're doing great. My cock looks so amazing going in and out of you right now."

His words must have been working because with a couple more thrusts, she screamed and came for the third time that night, mere seconds after cumming for the second time.

All it took was watching her cum on his cock again to send him over the edge. He came into her hard seconds later.

They both collapsed on his bed, their limbs tangled up in each other, drenched in sweat.

He looked over at her breathing hard and smiled. He felt satisfied knowing he had done that to her.

She still couldn't quite believe that had just happened. She and her girlfriends had talked about the illusive serial multiple orgasm for years, but Adam had been the only one that had been able to deliver.

After they saved up enough energy to move again, they both slid under the covers and Adam, who was lying on his back, pulled her tightly into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"You are so beautiful." She smiled.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

He looked down at her. "I love you Noelle."

She smiled again, this time turning to face him.

"I love you too, Adam." She kissed him on his lips, laid her head back down on his chest and they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning she woke up with the light from the open window streaming on her face.

She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to leave this bed.

She lay in Adam's bed for a little while longer and then decided to get up. When she looked down though, she realized she wasn't wearing anything, so she grabbed one of Adam's shirts from on top of his dresser, slipped it on and got up.

She walked into the front of the house to find Adam making breakfast in the kitchen.

He looked up when he saw her come in.

"Good morning beautiful," he said to her as he smiled, pulling her into him and placing a kiss on her lips.

His hair was a mess and his voice was still raspy. He must have gotten up not too much earlier.

He was so sexy. And he was all hers. And he was in love with her. She didn't know how she got so lucky, but she was happy.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him as her hands rested on his chest and she inhaled him deeply.

She pulled away from him and walked around the counter. As she hopped up onto the bar stool he handed her a plate of food.

"Thanks babe," she smiled at him. He then handed her a cup of coffee.

She smiled appreciatively. He knew her so well. She couldn't live without coffee. Especially after last night. He had taken all that she had.

And by the look on his face, he knew it. He was gleaming with pride.

Once she finished her breakfast, she hopped down.

She walked over to Adam, who was at the sink doing the dishes. She set her dish on the counter next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She stayed like that for a little while, but soon she began placing kisses up and down his back. Then she began kissing his neck as she moved around to his side. She slipped her hand around to the front of him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him around to face her.

He smiled down at her and she put one hand on his chest and then began moving her other hand over his crotch, eventually finding its way to the top of his pants, tugging downward on his drawstrings.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he laughed.

She smiled up at him and ran her hands down his chest.

He smiled at her.

"Babe, I have to get ready for work."

She looked up at him with her big eyes and tugged on his drawstrings again.

He laughed. "Trust me Noe, I would much rather do this," he said as his dick pushed against the fabric of his pants, "but if I'm late Voight will kill me."

She pulled back, looking disappointed, but she knew he wasn't exaggerating.

He looked down at her, pulled her head to his lips and kissed her on her forehead before he disappeared down the hall to take a shower.

She finished cleaning up the kitchen and then grabbed her computer and sat back down to read some emails.


	7. Chapter 7

10 minutes later Adam came down the hall in nothing but a towel.

Noelle looked up at him.

"Hey babe, I can't seem to find my watch. Have you seen it?" he asked her.

She remembered exactly where he had taken it off last night, but she wasn't going to let him have it that easy.

She got up and walked over to him. "I know where it is, but you're going to have to earn it," she smiled up at him.

She started moving her body against him.

He groaned. He didn't know how much longer he could resist her.

"Noe, I told you, I can't. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Babe, what time do you think it is?" she asked him.

"It's 7:45," he responded.

She looked at him with a smile, when she noticed where he was looking. "Babe, it's only 7:15, that clock is wrong remember?"

He realized she was right.

"I guess I have some time to spare then," he smirked.

She smiled appreciatively back at him.

He wrapped one arm around her and his other hand around her neck as his lips crashed down on hers. He pulled her close to him and pushed her backwards into the kitchen.

He looked down at her and brought his fingers to the top of her shirt. He unbuttoned the buttons one by one, until her shirt lay open completely, exposing her.

She was so beautiful.

He moved his hand up her chest, squeezing her breast in his hand while he kissed her. She let out a little moan.

He then slid his fingers down her sides and curled them into the tops of her underwear, dragging them down her legs. She stepped out of them as one of his hands went to her hip and the other wrapped itself around her neck, pushing her back against the counter and kissing her.

He pushed her hard against the counter and when they couldn't move any more he lifted her up onto the counter top. He quickly positioned himself between her, kissing her more. He began kissing her neck, and then trailed his kisses down her body.

When he got to the bottom of her stomach, he pushed her knees a part, placing her feet down on the edges of the counter and started kissing the inside of her right knee, moving down her thigh towards her core.

She started breathing heavily and grinding her body hard into the counter top.

Before he reached her center, he looked up at her with a smirk and she looked back at him nervously.

He wrapped his arms around the outside of her legs to keep her still and put his head down and touched his tongue to her clit.

She slammed her hands on the counter top to stabilize herself and moaned, moving up into his mouth.

He smiled against her. She was so sensitive.

He continued to tongue her clit and started to move down to her slit, kissing her softly.

He would look up every once in a while to see her reaction, which turned him on so much. She couldn't help but show him exactly what he did to her and he loved it.

After she couldn't take anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him up towards her. He kissed her neck just below her ear causing her to let out a loud moan and then kissed her lips.

He stepped back to really look at her. He groaned. Her checks were so flushed and she was burning with desire.

His towel dropped to the floor and he could see she needed him inside of her now.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, but just as he started to press into her, they heard a knock on the door.

Adam looked up at her, letting out a curse under his breath, wrapping his towel back around his waist and reluctantly dragging himself to the front door. It was Halstead.

Adam opened the door, but made sure to angle his body in front of it to block Jay from getting a look at his girl. No one but him was going to see her looking like that. She was for his eyes only.

"Hey Halstead, what's up?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair and looking out at Jay. He was hoping he could make this quick so he could get back to the half naked girl in his kitchen.

"Nice towel, Ruzek." Halstead chuckled.

"Well, man I didn't know you were going to be at my house this early in the morning," he mumbled, looking down and shaking his head.

Halstead nodded.

"Well, Voight just called. There's a case that just broke and he needs us down at the precinct now."

Adam looked at Halstead inquisitively, wanting to know more, but Halstead didn't seem to want to discuss it here.

Adam understood and knew Jay would fill him in down at the precinct. He told him he would be out in a minute. Jay nodded and walked down the steps to get into his car.

Adam closed the door and looked at Noelle who had buttoned her shirt back up and was waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

Adam told her and after he was done, she looked up at him in disappointment.

He promised her they would finish what they had started tonight and she told him she would hold him to it.

He then went to the back of the house to get dressed.

When he came back out, she couldn't help but smile. He was wearing a pair of jeans, boots, and a loose red shirt that showed off his body in all the right ways. His gun and badge were attached at his hip.

He grabbed his jacket at the door and shrugged it on. She met him at the door as he opened it a crack, putting his aviators on as the sun shone onto his face. She stood just behind the door, blocking her from Jay's view, and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and bit her lip and he smiled, kissing her goodbye.

He then took off down the steps toward Jay's car.

She closed the door behind him, watching him go take on the streets of Chicago.


	8. Chapter 8

When Adam got into the car, Halstead put the key in the ignition but instead of turning the key, he turned to face Adam.

"Hey, so how was your night?"

"Good," Adam mumbled.

Adam looked at Jay with a confused look on his face.

"Just good?" he smirked.

It was more than good. It was one of the best nights of his life, but he couldn't tell Jay that.

"Yeah, it was good," he smiled hoping Halstead would just drop it.

Halstead kept smirking at him.

When neither Adam nor Halstead said anything more, Halstead finally looked at Adam and blurted out, "Look, I heard you guys when I was coming up to get you."

Adam groaned.

Halstead smiled. "So, Noelle's a moaner, huh?"

Adam groaned again. She would kill him if she knew Jay knew. They had both been loud this morning, but she had been especially loud.

She was always loud when he went down on her, but he had really encouraged her this morning, since he hadn't thought anyone would have been able to hear them and it really turned him on.

"Man if you got her to moan that loud, I can only imagine what she looked like…"

Adam could see Jay trying to picture her.

He stared at Jay, "Come on man, that's my girl."

"Hey, she's hot man." Jay shrugged.

Ruzek dropped his head and laughed. He was definitely right about that.

"If Erin would ever go for it, I would definitely be up to have a threesome with her."

Ruzek punched Halstead in the arm.

"Not gonna happen man," Ruzek shot him a look of warning.

Halstead chuckled and Ruzek shook his head. He knew Jay didn't really mean it. Anyway there was no way Erin would ever go for it. Adam had known her for a long time and he knew she would never be up for that.

And after last night, there was no way Noelle would go for it either. She wouldn't have gone for it before, but after last night Adam knew he was the only person she ever wanted to fuck. He had made damn sure of that.

He smiled to himself as Jay started the car and pulled away.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long day at the precinct. There had been a shooting early that morning in Lincoln Park leaving two 5 year old boys dead. Voight and Lindsey had gone to investigate the scene, but there was little evidence left behind.

Ruzek, Halstead, and the rest of the team had met up at the precinct with Voight and Lindsey to debrief and try to establish a motive for the murders. They had a suspicion they were connected with a gang retaliation, so they looked into some possible leads and visited a few of their CIs, but nothing really led to any new intel.

Chicago could be a rough city; it could wear a person down. Between the rough winters and the violence, it was certainly not for the faint of heart. It was especially hard for the Chicago police; seeing young innocents die and often without redemption. Many officers couldn't handle the city, but in Intelligence, each member felt a duty to protect the people and the city they loved and with Voight leading the charge, they sure as hell weren't going to give up until they had done their job.

Adam was actually supposed to have dinner with Noelle after work, but he had stayed to continue working the case with the rest of the team.

Adam had texted her from the precinct earlier that he was going to be late and that she didn't have to stay up to wait for him, but she had insisted.

It was almost 11:30 now. Most of Intelligence had gone home. Halstead had left to take care of the kids and Olinsky, Atwater, and Dawson had all left about an hour ago. It was just Voight, Lindsey and Ruzek now.

Ruzek didn't know what else he could do, but he just couldn't let this one go. He couldn't believe two children had died.

20 minutes later, Lindsey got out of her chair, grabbed her coat and went to check in with Voight.

"I don't think there is anything else I can do right now. Do you need anything else from me?" she asked Voight.

"No, go be with Halstead and your boys," he responded.

She nodded and then looked out at Ruzek pouring over the photos of the crime scene on his desk.

Voight noticed her signal and followed her out of his office.

She stopped in front of Ruzek's desk, put on her coat and said goodbye to Voight and Ruzek.

Voight put his hands in his pockets, looked down at Ruzek and shook his head, seeing he was clearly exhausted.

"Go home to your girl, we'll pick this up in the morning. There isn't anything else we can do now."

Lindsey nodded.

Adam rubbed his face and nodded. He didn't want to leave, but he knew they were right. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

When he got home, he found Noelle asleep. She was curled up on the couch in front of the TV. He didn't think she would still be awake, it was 12:45 am and he knew he had tired her out last night even though she would never admit it, but it had been cute that she had tried to stay awake.

He took his shoes and jacket off and set his keys on the counter. Then he walked towards her and grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and put the food away (she had ordered takeout from their favorite restaurant Balena).

Then, he walked back over to her, bent down and picked her up in his arms. He was strong from all his police training, so it was easy for him to lift her. She started to stir, but once she noticed it was him she let him take her back to the bedroom.

Once they made it back to the bedroom, he laid her in bed. She took off her jeans and bra and he pulled off his jeans and then crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her body flush to his, wrapping his arm tightly around her and feeling the warmth radiating from her body. He smelled her hair as it fell in loose waves on the pillow and he smiled.

He felt so lucky to hold her in his arms and he really needed her after today.

They both fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 6:30 pm and Noelle had been up since 3:30 in the morning. She loved being a writer, but sometimes she wished she had a job with regular hours. She had been up early to catch a flight to New York for an interview and she had just gotten home.

She set her bag down on the counter, took off her heels and walked back to her room. She dropped her shoes on the floor, unzipped her dress and slipped it off. She grabbed an old sweatshirt from her drawer and pulled it on and then went back to the front of the house. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

Even though she was tired, she was really looking forward to tonight. It was the annual Chicago Policeman's Christmas Ball. Living in Chicago, she had actually been a few times before, but she had gone for the first time with Adam last year. She had had an amazing time and she was excited to go again. She loved seeing her man in his element, surrounded by his peers and being honored for the work he did. She was so proud of him and she felt lucky to be on his arm.

She walked over to her stereo, put on some music and then headed into the bathroom to start getting ready.

Half an hour later the door bell rang.

She wasn't completely ready, but Adam had told her he was going to come over early. She had done her hair and makeup, but she still wasn't dressed.

She set her glass down on the kitchen counter and then went to answer the door. Adam was wearing a suit and tie with a jacket over it.

He looked down at her, standing there in the doorway in just a sweatshirt and underwear, the music blaring and he felt himself falling in love with her all over again. He stepped inside, leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" he asked her.

"Better, now that you're here." She smiled up at him, running her hands over his abdomen, tugging on his coat and pulling him inside.

He closed the door behind him. He smiled and gave her another kiss and she couldn't help but break into a smile as he kissed her.

She felt as crazy about him as she did at the beginning of their relationship and she felt so happy to have him here with her now. They both had never gotten over that honeymoon stage and she knew not every couple was like that. Sometimes she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

After he finished kissing her, Adam lifted his head up and glanced around her apartment. He noticed her glass of wine sitting next to an opened bottle on the kitchen counter. He smiled. It was the bottle he had bought her that she loved.

They talked for a little while more and then he looked at his watch. He told her the time and she told him she still couldn't decide what to wear. He smiled and told her whatever she picked out would be fine.

She kissed him and went to the back of the house to finish getting ready.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it and sat down on the couch to watch the Bears game she had recorded. He was looking forward to having her with him tonight. She could make anything fun, not to mention she was gorgeous. He was proud to have her by his side.

20 minutes later, she came back out into the living room. Adam choked on his beer when he saw her. Her hair was swept to one side, falling over her shoulder in waves and she was wearing a long black halter dress with a high slit and black peep toe heels. She had on blue drop earrings that brought out the color of her eyes. She looked unbelievably stunning.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

Unable to speak, Adam just stared at her for a moment, taking her in and then he responded.

"You look so beautiful."

He got up, walked over to her and kissed her. She smiled appreciatively at him.

His ran his hands down her sides and kissed her again. As he hands roamed her body, he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

He pulled back and looked at her in surprise.

"You're not wearing a bra?" he asked her.

"No." She looked up at him with apprehension.

He moved his hands down lower, sliding them over her ass.

"And you're not wearing any underwear?" he asked.

"No, this dress is too formfitting. You'd see it if I did," she explained.

He looked at her in shock. She looked incredible and the thought of her having nothing on underneath…he didn't even know how to respond. She was turning him on and she didn't even mean to. He looked at her, using his hands to confirm what she had already told him. All he could think of in that moment was taking off her dress. He started to push her back towards her bedroom as he began kissing her again.

After a few minutes, Noelle pushed him off of her and laughed.

"Adam, we have to go otherwise we're going to miss it."

"I'll be quick," he insisted. "I promise." He smiled down at her as his hand moved up her thigh.

"Come on," she said laughing, moving his hand.

He sighed. He knew they had to go, but he didn't know how he was going to keep his hands off of her all night.

She walked back to the front of the house, put on her coat and grabbed her clutch. She opened the door and looked behind her.

He met her at the door and followed her outside into the cold night.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at the steps of the Bridgeport Art Center, where the ball was being held this year. Adam offered her his arm, which she took and they climbed the stairs. Once they made it inside and checked their coats, they heard someone call Noelle's name.

She turned around to see an older gentleman walking towards her.

"Lieutenant Michaels." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's so nice to see you."

He smiled at her.

"How is your Dad?" he asked.

"He's good," she answered.

"Well let him know, while we hope he's enjoying his retirement, we certainly miss him around here."

"I will," she smiled at him. She wished him a Merry Christmas and rejoined Adam.

Noelle had grown up in Chicago as the daughter of the Chief of Police, that is until he had retired two years ago. As a result, she knew almost everyone in the Chicago Police Department.

That's actually how Adam and Noelle had met. Noelle had gone to visit her Dad at work one day and Adam had been down at the district. He had been in a rush to talk to her father and on his way had run into her.

She had stopped him in his tracks, literally. He had apologized and she had laughed it off although she had teased him a little for it. They had talked for a while more and then they had gone their separate ways.

From that first moment, Adam had been inexplicably drawn to her and he had decided he had to know more.

He had assumed she worked at the district, so he found every excuse possible to go down to there in the next few months hoping she would be there. She had felt the same way, so she had made a point to go down to the district as often as possible. They spent that time together getting to know each other. She had teased him, challenged him, laughed with him, supported him, but also been very independent which is what attracted him to her. They had started dating soon after.

It wasn't until later that he found out she was the daughter of the Chief of Police, but at that point he couldn't let her go. He was in too deep.

It actually turned out to be a good thing though, her being the daughter of the Chief of Police. She had grown up around this kind of work and so she understood what Adam was dealing with. He could talk to her about his hard days when he needed to and she could distract him when he just needed a break from it all.

She could relate to his work like Burgess, but she could provide him with a life outside of work like Wendy. Being a police officer in Chicago was hard and sometimes you needed to have a life outside of work to not get brought down by it all.

Noelle gave him that, he didn't have to constantly worry for her safety like he did with Burgess, and she allowed him to be himself. After Burgess, he couldn't date anyone in the department and even though he cared for Burgess, losing Noelle would be a tragedy he couldn't come back from. It would destroy him.

They made their way further into the hall. It was decorated for Christmas. There were wreaths, holly, and garlands around every corner.

Adam went to get them drinks. They saw a lot of people they knew and spent most of the night talking, dancing and just enjoying each other's company.

Later on, Ruzek, who had been talking to some of his old friends, walked up behind Noelle and placed his hand on her lower back. They had each gone off on their own for a little while since they both knew so many people. She was talking to someone else who knew her father.

"Hey, can I borrow her for a little while? I think she's needed elsewhere." He smiled, trying to pull her away from the conversation.

She smiled and politely excused herself.

Adam took her hand and led her away from the main room and into the coat check in the back of the building.

"What's going on?" she asked him, looking up at him puzzled.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about doing this." He kissed her.

She smiled.

Then he started kissing her neck and pushing his knee in between her legs as his hands roamed her sides and he started to slip his hand under her dress.

"Adam!" She laughed.

He gave her a devilish smile.

"Not here. Do you know how easily my Dad could hear about this?" She looked at him incredulously.

He looked down at her.

"Noe, you can't look like this and not have me try something" he responded matter of factly.

She smiled and her cheeks flushed pink.

He continued his advances and she finally gave into him. She just couldn't resist him.

A few minutes later Severide walked into the coat check. He had come in to get his date's coat. Adam had Noelle pinned against the wall and was kissing her neck, his hands running all over her body. He had pushed her dress up scandalously high, although he was blocking Severide's view of her with his body.

Severide stopped and looked at them. They quickly broke apart.

"Do you guys need to be left alone?" he asked with a giant smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, man," Adam answered and resumed kissing her, pushing her back against the wall.

She pulled away from him, hitting him in the chest playfully and readjusting her dress. She looked back at Severide.

"No, we're fine." She laughed. She shook her head and smiled at Ruzek, who looked at her disappointedly.

"I'm going to go find Erin."

She kissed Adam on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Severide went to stand by Ruzek.

"Sorry, man." He laughed.

Ruzek smiled and nodded. He knew Severide didn't mean to interrupt them. He had even offered to leave so they could continue.

They stood there for a few more seconds still staring at the place where Noelle had just walked out and then Severide spoke again.

He shook his head. "Man, your girl is hot. You got lucky with that one. Hold onto her."

Ruzek knew he was lucky and he had no plans to let her go, but he was surprised to hear Severide say this.

After all the years, Severide had never settled down. He was the eternal bachelor. He was currently dating a very young, soon-to-be officer at the police academy, who had invited him to the ball tonight. No one saw it going very far.

Severide could see the shock on Ruzek's face and laughed.

"Look, don't get me wrong man, I'm a lucky son of a bitch," he nodded at his date waiting outside for him to take her home, "but if I ever did find someone like Noelle, I would love to get married someday."

Ruzek smiled and nodded. He knew he was incredibly lucky.

He grabbed Severide's hand, shook it and then went out to find Noelle. He found her with Jay and Erin. They talked with them for a while and then decided to call it a night.

He grabbed their coats and they walked outside.

* * *

><p>They walked down the street to her apartment hand in hand, talking about their evening. It had been a magical night. They had gotten to see all of their friends, eat, drink, and spend time with one another.<p>

"Tonight was almost perfect," she told him.

He looked over at her.

"Almost perfect?" he laughed.

"All that was missing was the snow," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. She loved the snow. While most Chicagoans hated it, Noelle loved it. She had such a playful, almost child-like wonder about life, which was one of the many reasons he loved her.

They arrived at her apartment and walked up her front steps. Just as they reached the top step it started snowing.

They stopped and she looked up at the snow falling and smiled, letting it catch on her eyelashes.

He smiled at her. He was so in love with her.

"Merry Christmas, Noelle," he said.

"You made it snow for me?" she playfully asked him.

"Anything for my girl." He smiled at her.

She smiled, pulled him into her and kissed him. She was so indescribably in love.

They stayed on the steps looking up at the sky for a little while longer until Adam broke the silence.

"You know, I actually have another gift for you inside." He smiled at her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled feigning innocence.

He pulled her inside as she laughed. He shut the door behind them as the snow started to fall quietly outside her apartment.


End file.
